In the related art, as a technique for supporting driving operation of a vehicle, a technique for supporting driving operation of a driver by imaging a circumferential environment of the vehicle by an imaging device such as a camera mounted on the vehicle and displaying captured image data as an imaging result has been proposed. As one type of driving support, there is a driving support in which a passage predicted line of wheels is superimpose-displayed on the captured image data. For example, turning radii of a front inner wheel and a rear inner wheel are different from each other due to an inner wheel difference occurring during turning of the vehicle. Thus, a circumference monitoring apparatus, in which the passage predicted line of the rear wheel that is hardly recognized by the driver or a passage predicted line when operating a steering wheel at the maximum angle is superimpose-displayed, has been proposed.
Japanese Patent No. 3607994 is an example of the related art.
However, since the passage predicted line of the rear wheel is displayed whenever performing the operation of the steering wheel, the display is performed even during a slight operation of the steering wheel. As a result, a user would feel inconvenience. In addition, whether or not the rear wheel comes into contact with an object such as a curbstone is easily determined by referring to a display of the passage predicted line, but there is a case where the determination of which object (for example, stone) the rear wheel runs over cannot be performed smoothly, for example, during driving off-road.